One's Own Oath
by AnonymouslyStupid
Summary: Long ago, the Frost Giants possessed lust only for violence. Facing extinction, they are cursed with a spell that coerces them to lust and procreate among themselves at their coming age. Just as Thor is about to bring Loki back to Asgard for a fitting punishment, Loki suddenly collapses. He wakes up lust-crazed and sexy as hell. Chaos follows. Loki X AnyMaleAvenger - Undecided
1. Founding of Chaos

**Chapter 1: Founding of Chaos**

* * *

"He's unconscious." A deep sigh of annoyance followed.

"Out like a baby." The genius playboy responded, his usual smirk plastered on his face. Clint Barton and Tony Stark stood side by side, looking through the glass window that separated them from a certain havoc-wreaking God of Mischief. He was lying on the bed, magic-depressant cuffs securely hooked to his wrists. Long black hair framed the sides of his face, and his eyes were closed. His expression, for once, was peaceful and rather endearing, like one of a sleeping child's. His chest rose and fell slowly, the only signs of life showing.

Tony shifted on his feet as he continued observing their enemy through the clear sheet of glass. _Loki's badass at fighting,_ he thought to himself, _but when he's asleep he looks too defenseless it's almost unfair._ Tony particularly noticed that the sharp contrast of coal black and pale skin made Loki seem angelic, when he was anything _but_ that. Luscious eyelashes against milky white skin… Parted lips; like an invitation he would not refuse… He had never noticed the colour of his eyes before. Weren't they a pair of magnetizing pure brilliant green? He would definitely drowned in those depths should he have the chanc-

Tony Stark frowned to himself. What had just happened? He was known to be mischievous, (okay, more than that, but that was not that point he wanted to make here) but to have fantasies about an enemy who had threw him out of his own building via the glass windows (which was not very nice by the way), was just downright bizarre.

"-ere was nothing. Did you feel that? I mean, you must have felt it too." Clint's words slowly entered Tony's thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

Clint huffed. "Were you even listening?"

"No, I wasn't."

Clint sighed again. "Repeating my-"

THUD. Both men's attention was immediately pulled towards the entrance. In the mere milliseconds that followed, the thick metal doors were roughly flung open by Thor, all in his godly fury and might, albeit looking rather exhausted from the day's events. He was still fully clothed in his protective armor with his red cape flowing in waves behind him. Clint could have cared less about his attire. It was the weapon that Thor held that caught his attention. Mjölnir was clenched tightly in his right hand.

Thor, being as simple as he was, was not a difficult person to read. Both Tony and Clint could see how his emotions were shown within the suffocating tension in his body. He took large earth-shaking steps towards the duo, his expression clouded with conflicting emotions.

He paused for a while, unsure of how he could phrase his words. With a deep-set frown, he finally spoke with a low voice, "How is my brother?"

"Sleeping like he owns the place, thank you very much." Tony replied jokingly, an attempt at lightening the serious mood.

Thor's frown remained. "My brother had no control over his actions. Why do you accuse him of being disrespectful to your provided dwelling?"

"It was a joke." Clint helpfully supplied.

"I… understand." Thor said frowning. Tony doubted Thor got the joke, but did not mind it.

"But what of my brother then? Man of Iron?" Anxiety was evidently present in his voice.

"Hmmm. The readings aren't giving us enough information to determine anything…" Tony put a hand on his chin, "No, wait, let me rephrase. Let's just refer to it as signals, okay? For simplicity's sake? Right, so the signals given out indicate brain activity. Thing is, we don't know why lazy ass on the bed over there won't wake up. It's not like he _can't_, but it seems like he _won't_."

As Thor's confused expression amplified many times over, Clint felt like smacking his hand onto his face.

"Readings of brain… activity? The reading of the activity of the brain? I do not understand."

Tony sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

He felt like he was underwater; the cool liquid around him lulling, relaxing. He had hardly felt coolness. He was always much colder in temperature and therefore only felt hot. Now, as he basked in his surroundings, he felt at ease, a deep peace within him numbing his senses. He did not even remember how he had gotten here. He could not have care less. He concentrated on the wonderful experience, savouring its rarity.

Suddenly, he was plunged into black scorching darkness. Huge invisible tendrils clawed at him, wanting to rip him apart; to own him, to control him. He tried to run, but it was futile. He was powerless against the strong force, invading into his very being. He struggled, mindless panic taking over him, but he was held down by the force. A bright light flashed on the inner side of his wrists, marking him. It burned, deep and scarring, and he groaned loudly in pure agony, helpless tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. The marks were of dark thin blue ink; curling up into unknown symbols he had never laid eyes upon in his life. He looked at it, waves of confusion and agony eating at him. If not for the circumstances, he would most likely have deemed it elegant in its writing. He shouted in protest, still grappling with the tendrils that gripped his limbs tightly, but alas, it was to no avail. Exhausted, he stopped fighting, head hung low in defeat.

_Deem it a gift, Loki, Son of Laufey. It is in your birthright to fulfill your forefathers' oath, as will your descendants._

The voice faded away and Loki drowned into oblivion.

* * *

He awoke with a sharp intake of breath, sitting up in the bed. Loki grasped his chest, heaving and panting as he filled his lungs with precious air. The dream… It had felt so real… He closed his eyes shut, slender frame shuddering at the replay of the unwanted dream that his brain provided him. He was so overwhelmed he had not even noticed the shackles that binded him. The tendrils, he concluded, was the worst kind of confinement he had ever experienced. It had somehow taken control of his mind and his soul; his very core, and played with it, tampering with its contents, then marking him, tainting him-

"Brother. Brother, are you alright?"

Wild, panicked eyes flickered to Thor's form where he was sitting by the bed.

It was when it happened.

An uncontrollable force took over him, as if invading his consciousness. An intense, forceful compulsion that was ingrained in him coerced lust to well up in his being. His body lighted with unseen flames, as uncontrollable heat pooled in his groin. Suddenly, his brother seemed very delectable. He could even picture it in his mind: Loki was a savage beast, crouching in the shadows, eyeing his shivering prey; Thor. A wild, feral desire glazed in his bright emerald eyes, as he looked at his dear, dear innocent brother. A mouthwatering meal had presented itself. He would be a fool to reject, now would he not?

"Brother?" Eyes of concerned blue peered into wild green. Absolutely irresistible.

Loki sucked in a deep trembling breath, eyes glazed over with insatiable lust. "Thor, despite my (suddenly quelling) hatred towards you, I… I feel a strong desire to copulate with you."

"What?" Thor spluttered, as did the two Avengers standing outside the room. Without giving Thor any time to respond, Loki got up on fours and leaned up into Thor, crushing his lips against his. Thor gasped with surprise, accidentally allowing access to his mouth. Without a moment's hesitation, Loki grasped the chance, triumph burning in his eyes as he stretched out a hand, placing it behind Thor's head to deepen their kiss.

Loki's kiss was rather sloppy due to his inexperience, but it was intense nonetheless. It was desperate and filled with such fervor that heat built up within Thor at Loki's touches. Loki erotically moaned into the kiss, head clouded with such strong desire that he was thoroughly overwhelmed by it. Loki subconsciously started to grind against his brother. Intelligent as he was, his brain currently could not even hope to process any thoughts. Thor groaned, not even resisting. He thread his fingers through Loki's beautiful coal-black hair, pressing his body even closer to himself. Both were completely lost in the mindless depths of their kiss that they did not even hear the words of the person trying to pull them apart.

Steve Rogers tried not to concentrate on the sight before him, but more on the task at hand: Stopping this… calamity, or whatever it was, because it was wrongwrongwrong on so many levels that he could not even count. Heat flushed his face (partly due to exhaustion and strain, but also due to embarrassment) as he pulled at Thor's arm, attempting to break them apart. However, the obstinate God of Thunder would not budge, too caught up with the kiss he shared with his alluring brother (who, furthermore, happened to be their enemy).

"Tony! Clint! Stop staring and _help_! I leave you guys alone for a few moments and this is what happens!"

Upon hearing Steve's words Loki broke from the kiss and let out a feral snarl at the Captain, a palpable rippling action soaring through his body like a beast's, "Deter us not, unwise one!"

His eyes burned a bright red, his skin flashing uncontrollable deep blue for a second. Steve stumbled backwards, shocked. Loki then turned back to a dazed-looking Thor, bringing ravenous lips back to the other's. He pushed Thor down on the bed with a single fluid motion, a triumph-filled grin plastered on his face. As long, elegant fingers fumbled with the removal of Thor's obstructive clothing, Loki growled seductively into his ear, "You're _mine_." Thor shivered with anticipation, his thoughts no longer his to control.

_Outside:_

Without a moment's hesitation, Tony twisted the metals bands on his wrists. His suit appeared from the entrance, attaching itself onto his being within seconds. Blue light blinked from his suit, ready for battle. He glanced to his side where Clint was standing. He was frozen behind the glass, still absorbed and rather in shock at the sight. It would take a while for him to unfreeze, Tony rationalized and decided to deal with him later.

He rushed into the room.

By this time, both Loki and Thor were already partially undressed and panting heavily, nipping at each other's necks, thrusting tongues deep into each other's mouths, their hands trailing all over their bodies. Steve, on the other hand, had backed up to the corner of the room, eyes still wide with shock. Upon hearing Tony's footsteps, Loki's eyes trailed to the side, purposely looking at him as deep-tongued Thor, letting out a sensual moan.

"Care to join us, Man... of... Iron...?" Loki accentuated the last three words with a breathy voice, the question coming out in pants. _Damn the sexy bastard! _Tony thought as he harshly grabbed Thor by the shoulder and with all his might, managed flung him into the corner of the room with a thundering (hahaha, _thundering_) crash. He turned back to Loki.

"No." He huffed.

Loki looked up at him. His hair was tousled adorably and his clothes were partly ripped, revealing pale milky skin that Tony had fantasized about just mere minutes ago, when everything had not gone crazy yet. "Man of Iron," Loki literally purred, going on all fours again, "do you not desire me?" Loki tilted his head to the side, baring his neck as his eyes sparked with endless need. Tony gulped in his suit. Damn it to hell, because Loki was suddenly so fucking goddamned _sexy_.

"I…" Tony, absolutely entranced by those mesmerizing green eyes, lifted up the mask on his suit. He slowly leaned in, hand bringing up to touch the side of Loki's smooth face, trembling lips about to touch the other's when-

WHAM! Loki flopped onto the bed, unconscious. Steve Rogers, breath in coming in arduous pants, stood in the midst of the chaos, his hand (which was holding on to a rather huge metal pole) still in midair from knocking a certain God of Mischief unconscious. Tony blinked, the thick haze that was previously clouding his mind clearing away instantly. He looked about the room.

Thor was stirring now, emitting soft groans, from where he crashed into the wall. That particular side of the wall was in terrible ruins, debris scattered around the Asgardian. Wheezing smoke filled the room, further indicating the damage caused. Steve, on the other hand, was looking to the ceiling, pure stress clouding his face as he let out a loud sigh.

Tony looked to the clear glass. It was a one-way glass, but he hoped Clint was already gone from where he had been standing earlier, and had gone to get help.

He looked to the unconscious Loki on the bed last.

Tony blinked.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

* * *

A/N: And the chaos starts! Muahahaha. If anyone wants to shoot me with a laser gun for Loki being out of character, let me tell you that Loki's actions will be explained... soon enough. Review please! I live off reviews. It's my first Avengers Fanfic; tell me how I did! xP


	2. Instinct

**Chapter 2: Instinct**

* * *

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Nick Fury's booming voice echoed throughout the room, ricocheting off the walls and into the bleeding ears of the Avengers. The six figures stood silent, awaiting Fury's next words. The one-eyed agent growled deep in his throat, right palm clenching into a fist. His eye pierced into six different pairs, pure anger welling up deep inside him. He felt an urge to let his fist violently come into contact with the nearby wall, but a rational part of him told him that enough damage had been done for the day. He continued pacing the room with quick, uneven steps; the clacking of his shoes causing a nervous reaction only in Steve. The captain was no doubt unsure of what to say. His blue eyes flickered uncertainly about, as if not even knowing how to form an answer to Nick Fury's question. The others, on the other hand, looked like they did not care much for Fury's words. That ticked him off even more.

"Well?" He dragged out the word like a snake, hissing it through his teeth like a snake. A poisonous one, if he may add. The question was of a normal speaking volume, but the menacing venom was clear in that single word. No one answered the question for quite a while. Nick Fury's veins were on the verge of imploding from sheer pressure when he heard a voice.

"It… was an accident, Sir." Steve Roger's slightly hesitant voice broke the tense silence, soft and wavering. He held no eye contact with the furious man pacing about and continued playing with his thumbs, as if they had suddenly become increasingly interesting. Tony, seated lax in the overly-furnished chair next to the Captain, almost sighed loudly to express his frustration with the whole thing. He clasped his hands together, thinking as he did. Steve was unquestionably the righteous ol' Cap of the last century. He was actually trying his utmost in deeming something exceptionally bizarre as "an accident". It was almost too typical, if not naïve. He sighed, suddenly wishing for a cup of fine wine to clear his thoughts about the incident that occurred earlier on. Anyway, Tony felt that the meeting was a complete waste of time, considering the fact that no one in the room could comprehend the happenings an hour prior. Even if they had discussed the matter for a long time, no absolute conclusion would be reached.

Tony sighed into his hand for the second time, properly exposing his displeasure with the current situation at hand. But if he did not give a proper account of what happened on his part, Nick Fury would never let him off. That was the only reason he was remaining here. The agent could be a major pain in the ass at most times. Clint's firm voice drew his wondering attention back to the meeting.

"It wasn't an accident. I saw the whole thing. It was, I think, a different ploy trying to manipulate us into thinking that-"

"My brother's actions do not make sense." Thor's resonant voice cut off Clint's, as if summarizing whatever he had wanted to say. His face was set into a fixed grim expression, his bright blue eyes swirling with numerous thoughts. Everybody in the room stilled at this statement. Thor was correct. That was the only question here now, was it not?

"_Your_ actions do not make sense, Thor. Why would you allow Loki to-" Natasha made a scrunched up face, as if thoroughly disgusted by the thought, "in the first place? You could have, oh I don't know, maybe _pushed him away_ or something. You could even have whacked him hard with that mighty hammer of yours, you know?"

"I was bewitched, Lady Natasha. It was not of my choice." Despite his sharp words, the warrior looked ashamed, turning his head in a way that hid the obvious hickey that had been implanted on his nape.

The room remained silent for a few moments.

"When I was watching the footage, I realized that in the chaos Loki's restraints were ripped off its hinges. He… doesn't possess any magic, right? I mean, how did he do that?" Steve's question hung in the air. Questioning gazes flitted about the room and after a solemn five minutes, the crew had to admit that the six Avengers and a progressively worried Nick Fury had come to a dead end in the mystery. No one knew the answers to the questions.

Nick Fury brought a hand to his face. This would not end well. He finally stopped his pacing, suddenly standing still in the middle of the room. "For those involved, report, on my desk, today midnight. Meeting adjoined."

Tony shrugged, pleased that the boring, unnecessary meeting was over. He grinned, a wide smile plastered on his mischievous face.

"So… champagne anyone?"

Nick Fury grit his teeth. Tony could be so damned good with his darned timings.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Loki awoke with a start, his breathing coming in rushed pants. Ugh... his head hurt real bad all of a sudden. The throbbing sensation was mild, but annoying nonetheless. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought someone had hit him with a large metal pole or something. Shaking it off, he looked about the room, eyes wild with confusion as he took in the surroundings: White bed, white walls, white floor… There was a television on the wall, with some idiotic human attempting to insert various pieces of fine wheat into a white mechanical box for heating, which he found utterly ridiculous but could care less really. (Let the humans consume whatever the insolent fools deemed fit.) He glanced to the one-way glass mirror, looking back at his reflection. Bright, startled green eyes peered back at him. His silk-like hair tousled with sleep, his clothing creased due to the same reason. His clothing… He was wearing Midgardians' wear now, his shirt a plain white far too big for his size, and his pants comfortable denim jeans. He tried to stand up from the bed, only to realize thicker metal shackles (that he could never hope to break) had tightly bound him to sides of the bed. Why his enemies had suddenly decided to change the shackles to stronger ones, he would never know. Even he knew the effort to be futile, he still tried to break free from his bounds. Hmm, no luck.

Suddenly, his eyes spotted the blue swirling symbols on his inner wrists. He blinked back in surprise, scrutinizing the swirling markings that spanned from his wrists to his inner elbows, covering the wide expanse of his inner forearms. They were of a dark shade of blue, trailing out to both ends with point, wavy tips. The midsection of the symbol consisted of minute intricate writings forming most part of the blue, curling up into a graceful shape. Loki, though quite fearful of the marks, still felt a flurry of excitement welling up in his being at the fascinating discovery. He knew not the origins of the marks, nor was he able to even comprehend the extraordinary symbols that laid imprinted on his fair skin. He squinted, eyes lit bright with wonder trying to recognize any of the wordings, (if they were even wordings) but not to much success.

He laid back down onto the bed, eyes flicking to the ceiling and back to his outstretched arms as he pondered over the peculiarity of his situation. It was as if he could almost grasp the answer, but while it was there, it was not within his reach. He remembered some cool calming feeling that had washed over him and soothed him to his very soul. Hmm, something of the like...

Creeeeak...

A blonde head poked through the small opening of the door. Blue eyes belonging to a certain Captain cautiously peeked through, landing on a certain black-haired God lying on the bed. Upon hearing the sound and instantly recognizing the presence, Loki raised an uninterested brow, not giving a glance at the visitor. Steve visibly gulped, tensed body prepared for any oncoming attack (of feral slobbery kisses). When none of that happened, he slowly walked in the door and closed it softly. For good measure (and privacy), he locked the door. Since he had been sabotaged to interrogate Loki (he himself only), they should at least have the decency to allow him do it peacefully and quietly. Contented with his decision, he stood there for a moment, contemplating on his next move, before inching towards the bed where Loki resided. Steve pulled out a chair and sat in it. Loki turned his head away as far as he could in a silent protest to the newly introduced shackles, eyes never once meeting Steve's.

"A-Are you okay?"

Outside the room, the all the Avengers except the recovering-from-his-traumatized-state Thor and Bruce (who was accompanying the God of Thunder) had gathered (though Steve had told them not to, and that he would report to them immediately afterwards), observing Loki's every moment. Tony, upon hearing Steve's question on Loki's well-being, almost face-palmed. Could he not have asked a more appropriate question? The others seemed fine with the way the Captain was handling the situation though, and they stared on, so intent in their concentration that most had subconsciously leaned forward to the one-way glass. Concentrated faces frowned, wondering what could happen next.

Loki groaned. Another concerned oaf that would not leave him alone for some peace and quiet. He turned an annoyed face to Steve-

The very same thing that had happened hours before caught him again. The memories pounded into him in a rush, and he took in a huge intake of breath. He tried to clutch his chest, but his shackled limbs would not allow him to do so. He started gasping as if he had difficulty breathing (which was not actually the case). Steve immediately sprung into action, surprise and worry coated his delicate features as he attempted to identify the problem. "Loki! What happened? What happened?" He reached out to unshackle Loki's cuffs and call for medical help when Loki stopped him. "Don't. Don't. Steve Rogers. Stop. Wait." Loki breathed deeply, trying to make sense of what had happened when Steve grabbed Loki's shoulders and peered directly into his eyes. Concerned, panicked blue met confused green. Confused green that, well, suddenly turned into a hungry red. Steve flinched, backing away from the piercing blood-red eyes that threatened to consume his whole being with that fiery gaze.

"Ahh... Captain Rogers. The first thing I see when I awake is you. I'm not surprised really."

Steve's blood was pumping so hard in his ears that he could barely register the loud bangs on the door, indicating the other Avengers were attempting to come in. Well, attempting being the word. He looked to the door for a while, then back to the smirking red-eyed Loki on the bed again. Loki glanced to the door.

"Sturdy door we have there, don't we?"

"It's the door that prevents a God from escaping. It has to be sturdy enough." Seeing as Loki was still shackled, Steve tried to keep his tone calm and casual. It seemed as if it was not working well for him. He was never one who played such mind games after all. He mentally cursed himself for having locked the door earlier. In response, Loki grinned, cheshire cat-like, his eyes suddenly taking on a more mischievous demeanor. He nodded his head to his wrists, watching Steve's expression turn horrified as he slowly pulled his hands out from the oh-so-strong shackles. The bones that extended along his wrists cracked sickeningly as he did, the sounds echoing in the shocked silence. Loki's wild smile never left his face.

The Captain blinked, eyes wide with terror as he tried to move his stunned body, tried to do_ something, anything._ However, he was completely frozen to the ground, save for the slight trembling of his muscled form. Cold fear coursed through him. This... this... _monstrosity_... he had actually locked himself in a room with it... His eyes flickered to the door again. The distance from it to his very person suddenly seemed so much further than he had ever imagined.

For a brief moment, Loki let his broken hands hang limply from the wrists, flopping about. A loud _snap!_ was heard, and the next thing Steve saw was a smug God of Mischief flicking his perfectly fine wrists about, still grinning wickedly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Steve asked, his firm glare steady. He tried to slowly reach the door (to open it) as the time had passed, tick by sufferable tick, but Loki had noticed it long ago. He sighed, his breath coming out in a way that made him seem slightly frustrated. He wondered why the Captain had even thought to attempt to distract him with boring words as his ruby eyes looked about his surroundings for the second time. Boring human dwellings. When would Loki ever learn? Always getting caught by the puny humans. Bored, he flicked his finger, summoning an irresistable pulling force to propel the Captain onto the bed with Loki. Steve tumbled into the bed, landing with a huge impact. He laid sprawled and tense on Loki's person, his breath coming in quick gasps. Loki pushed him backwards, and he landed on his back with a _thump!_ Steve's head was now at the end of the bed, his face facing the blank ceiling with Loki on top of him.

"Tsk, tsk, Captain," Loki bent down and chastised with a whisper right into the Captain's ear, his breath hot, "So straightforward..." He smiled, crimson eyes glowing. Steve's breath hitched in response. Using the tip of his skillful tongue to trail the outer edge of the Captain's ear sensuously, he continued, "What do you think _I_ want...?" His nimble hands slowly travelled underneath the other's loose shirt, exploring and trailing sensitive areas as he went. A natural flush coated Steve's cheeks as he involuntarily let out a soft moan. For once in his life he was defenseless and being touched in a way he would never imagine felt so nice. Why... was it that he felt as if he had suddenly lost all the fight in him? He could not resist...

"W-Who... ngh... a-are you... _ahh_..."

Loki let out a soft chuckle, his hungry hands tweaking two very sensitive spots as he watched the Captain's expression turn into one of pure bliss. He continued his ministrations for a while more, ignoring the incessant _bangs _on the door. Thor was probably not present, he thought absentmindedly to himself, Mjölnir would have brought down the door as soon as it came into contact with the thick metal surface. He peered back down to the Steve. Now, time to _play_.

He grinned, resuming his game. When he had made sure the Captain's state was an absolute _needy_ one, he paused. His hands suddenly left Steve's body, palms placed by the sides of Steve's head. Steve almost whimpered at the lost of contact, his brain not functioning with the correct thoughts any longer. His eyes were coated with a sheen of frustrated tears at the abrupt cut in touch and Loki smiled quizzically on purpose, as if he did not know what Steve was trying to imply to him.

"I haven't answered your question, Captain. I need the time to think, do I not?" Loki brought up his right hand to his chin and pretended to ponder over the question, beautiful scarlet eyes that were coated with luscious lashes looking to the ceiling in a mock attempt to assume a thinking position. Steve let out an absolute_ pissed_ growl, trying to sit up with Loki still straddling him, but was unable to.

"D-Don't... stop..." Steve let out a shuddering breath.

"Oh? You don't want to know who I am? Shouldn't you be _interrogating_ me?" Flashing blood-red eyes, accompanied by a wicked smirk.

"Just d-don't... ahh.. stop..." Steve reached up with one hand and grabbed Loki's cotton shirt, bringing Loki down towards him with a swift pull. His desperate lips met Loki's, tongue immediately invading and exploring ravenously. Loki hummed into the kiss, satisfied, leaning his weight on the hand by the side of the Captain's head and cupping his other hand behind the Captain's head to deepen the kiss. The duo deep-tongued each other for a long while, Steve's hands touching Loki everywhere as they savored each other's unique taste.

The Captain clumsily tried to remove Loki's shirt in between both the amateurs' kisses (for they were both, indeed, rather inexperienced), but a tight grip upon his wrist stopped him in his tracks. The beautiful raven-haired God's lips trailed up the the other's slightly sweaty forehead, leaving a surprisingly gentle kiss there. Hungry, glazed blue eyes curiously peered into hesitant red ones.

"Not today," the whisper left the trickster's lips with a sense of finality, tone unusually soft, "Loki, he... he's not ready for this." Steve frowned, not comprehending the spoken words. Even so, Loki did not explain, but continued speaking, "Tell the Avengers, the ones whom you call your dearest comrades, that I am Loki. For indeed, I _am_ Loki, the God of Mischief and Choas, son of Fárbauti and Laufey. It is rude for my identity to be claimed as any other."

Loki paused for a brief moment, as if hesitating, then spoke once again, eyes filled with conflict, "If you must know, my true name is Instinct. For that is what I am. I am the part that he believes does not exist, yet the only one he holds true to his heart."

Steve, in his daze, took longer than he would have to process the words. By then, Loki, upon finishing his words, had slowly closed his eyes, a bizarre serenity coating his features. Mere moments later, when his eyes snapped open, horrified green ones had replaced the scarlet. Loki had barely assessed his situation before his panicked hands came up to push himself away from Steve. He leapt away from the bed, movement graceful like a cat's albeit the fear and uncertainty ripping at him in controllable waves. Loki wildly looked about the room, trembling fists clenching and unclenching at his sides as he heaved heavily. He clutched his chest as flashing scenes ate at his mind, colouring his thoughts with unseen, unfelt experiences. No. _No_. _Nononono-_

Steve unsteadily stood up, stumbling over to him. He violently grabbed the sides of Loki's face and brought their lips together again, clouded mind desperately wishing for the crimson-eyed Loki's return. The confused God of Mischief struggled, gasping for breath when Steve finally let him go. Loki staggered to the door, quivering fingers fumbling with the door and physically unlocking it as he had seen his caretakers do so many times before. He had hoped to escape, but never had he thought that it would be under such disturbing, terrifying circumstances. The world around him was still presented to him in dizzy swirls of blur, but Loki ran out of the door despite his condition. Once he was out, he immediately felt a dart hit him before he tumbled to the ground, for once in his life blissfully unconscious and oblivious to the world.

* * *

Steve heard the thud when Loki's limp body fell to the floor. He slowly made his way out, peering into the faces of the three Avengers with a dazed look. His mind registered voices, but he could not hear the words. One of them was shaking his shoulder. Tony Stark... was it?

"I..."

He heard the sound before his face registered the pain. The world cleared, the three figures' voices entering his mind. Agent Romanoff had slapped him across the face,_ hard_. "Can you hear me? Steve Rogers! Stop this once again. Reply! Reply me dammit!" Natasha's sharp voice cut through the haze in his brain with a sudden clarity. A second slap was underway when he reached out and grabbed her wrist midway in the action.

"Call for Thor at once. I need to speak with him."

* * *

**A/N: -peeks out from corner- Hey guys, please don't throw rocks at me... (;_;) I'm sorry for the supreme late update. I've checked through it, but it was not a thorough one, so please don't be too harsh about some errors here and there... (;_;) Please revieeeeew! Rainbow bunnies are freed from imaginary cages every time you review! You wouldn't be so evil to the rainbow bunnies and leave them to die, now would you? (;_;)**


	3. Escape

Thor sat by the tables, chin leaning on his entwined hands as he mulled about the incident that had happened a day prior.

It was foreign to him, and he was honestly more bewildered by his own actions than his brother's audacity. His brother was well-known for his arrogant disregard of normal restraints when up to his bag of tricks, but the incident (accident, he convinced himself) was baffling, if not shameful. The frustration arose when he could not find an answer to why he had responded the way he did. He was a mighty warrior and a charming crown prince. It was not surprising that many a maiden had sought for him in Asgard. However, _this_... _this_ was pure madness. The attention of the women had not interested him for long, but he had not thought much of it. He had taken a few beautiful ones for a night or two, never failing to live up to the fair maidens' expectations of the God of Thunder. Then, why had he been not able to forget? He closed his eyes, creases that indicted a deep frown adorning his forehead. Instantly, scenes began to play in his mind.

_-his breath shaky with want and lust, feeling his brother's mutual need. He could hear Loki's voice letting out a sensual moan that sent tingles straight down to his naval area. His thoughts were jumbled with intense sensations, words no longer coherent. The words- touch- hot- gasp- want- Loki- Loki- Loki- flitted across his mind. He was so lost in bliss, better than any woman he had bedded before, that he barely noticed his brother's sudden ferocious snarl at Captain Rogers. It was just a brief moment, then his unbearably alluring brother had, once again, laid back into his embrace. Wait, did not he see a flash of deep blue ski- he could no longer continue the thought as his brother's hands roamed his body once more-_

Thor's eyes opened and he glanced about the room guilty. He was aroused, painfully so, just by the mere thought of his brother. He had been able to fall into a fitful sleep after much worrying, but all he had dreamt of was _his beloved brother laying beneath him, huskily moaning his name as he thrusted again and again- _and he had woken up to find stained sheets that held the evidence of his incestuous lust.

Usually, when the Mighty Thor faced a problem, he would attempt to solve it immediately; more often than not with pure brutal force from a single swing of his hammer. His mindset was that a brave man fit for the rule should have the courage and bravery to stand against anything that came his way, no matter how frightening. However, Thor sighed deeply to himself, when the problem was that he himself had started harboring unpure, indecent thoughts about his own brother, it was not an easy problem to resolve.

Loki was beautiful, far more so than the fair maidens of the royal court, but the fact that he was a male (such a pity that was, Thor thought to himself) made it impossible for any of the warriors to court him. Such things were taboo, and often frowned upon as weak. However, that did not stop the gossips in the court of Loki's beauty. Many of his brothers-in-arms had (rather explicitly) commented about Loki and his well-known name 'Silvertongue', teasing Thor about his brother's dependence on himself and what that could mean. Thor usually had often brushed them off with a deep laugh, but he would never have thought...

Approaching footsteps cut off his thoughts, and a certain Captain America's muttering could heard from where he sat.

"The eyes. It's the eyes," he said upon stepping into the room, his face grim. Thor raised a brow at Steve's disheveled appearance. The Captain was, most often than not, proper and prim-looking. Thor only managed to catch him looking like this during the fierce battles they had fought together. "What do you speak of, Captain Rogers?" Thor was surprised, and it was evident in his open expression. Steve paused for a while, his mind not exactly running as fast as it usually did. He licked his lips nervously, before he sat down beside Thor. The blonde-haired God looked expectant, and Steve's reply came out as a whisper.

"It's Loki."

"What happened?" Thor voice was laced with worry. He was brimming with panic and dread now, assumptions about what might have happened in his absence rapidly spinning in his head now. He gripped Mjölnir tightly, his fist tensing up and his legs very much ready to sprint and action. Steve took in Thor's tense frame.

"No, it's not like that. Loki hasn't done anything this time," Thor's expression expressed confusion as he continued, "I'm talking about Instin- I mean... _it_. That thing that appears. _It_ gets triggered with eye contact. You know that, Thor. Please, assure me that I'm right." Steve spoke with soft rushed words, nervously fiddling with his hands as he always liked to do. He was looking at the floor now, eyes flicking about, unable to maintain eye contact with the God whose brother he had acted intimately just moments before. Thor remained silent for a while, thinking hard, before he answered.

"You mean Loki."

"No, I mean_ 'It'_."

"You mean what?"

"The... the..." Steve inhaled deeply, about to continue when Tony's voice trailed from where he stood at the door.

"Instinct."

Tony Stark strutted in slowly, almost cautiously, his footsteps heavy, creating rhythmic thuds. He walked to the bewildered duo, preferring to stand as he conversed with them. At once Steve opened him mouth to speak and to question, but before he could speak Tony shushed them both. "Please, let me speak. I have an interesting theory in mind that perhaps you, kind gentlemen, would allow me to share?" Thor knew not the term "gentlemen", but nonetheless he nodded in silent unison with the grim-looking Captain seated beside him. "Excellent," Tony breathed, before he began pacing back and forth as he gestured wildly, "Loki, our dear nemesis, has been showing the most particular symptoms. It is almost as if he is a totally different person. This is, as the Captain has figured out, simply triggered by eye contact. While we are still unable to classify the specificity of the kind of eye contact that triggers the reactions, we, at least, have a basic clue." Tony's eyes sparkled as his hands gestured about vigorously, lost in his own words. "Now, let me share my theory. Before I begin, I would like to reiterate the fact that this is merely an untested theory. The reason I am telling you is purely because I would like to know have confirmation from the victims themselves."

"Tell us, Man of Iron. Do not let your words run about in senseless circles," Thor said, slight frustration showing.

Tony agreed, "Right. I'm sorry. According to personal experience Loki has been... rather, I would say, aggressively sexual in his attacks. Am I right?" Thor and Steve felt extreme uncomforted at the words, but they numbly nodded. "And as an almost-victim myself, being near Loki in that state causes an almost intoxicating reaction to the body and mind. Actions are numbed, and the brain becomes clouded of rationality. It is almost like a predator to a prey... well, in these cases it could be deemed as such. The mind-bobbling thing is, how does he accomplish this? Loki is currently stripped of his magic, which is also the main pool of this strength. He cannot conjure enough magic to achieve this effect. So..."

"It is not from magic." Steve continued, realization etched on his face.

"Exactly. Therefore I have thus concluded this is a physical effect Loki has accomplished." Tony smirked haughtily, proud of his discoveries. Thor's frown deepened, looking as if he had not comprehended much of the conversation, but he spoke his doubts aloud, "It could be that the magic binders are faulty."

"Which is unlikely to the point of impossible. Trust me, I'm a scientist." Tony grinned, walking over to the bar to pour some drinks as he continued, "Well, I'm really not sure about Asgardians and their physical structure, but I am quite sure Loki is, I am assuming subconsciously, releasing extremely strong pheromones to cause this reactions. Well, kind of like an animal."

Thor looked taken aback. "What? Man of Iron, Loki may be our enemy, but to insult him-"

"No no, big brother Thor, you're dearly mistaken. I am merely claiming Loki to be a walking aphrodisiac." Tony shrugged nonchalantly. _A fucking hot walking aphrodisiac at that_, Tony thought to himself,_ I'd take him any day._

Steve sat, in quiet contemplation now, his fingers crossed. Then he spoke, "So what is his purpose? You've explained how he has done it, but... why? And to top it all off, _it_ had managed to escape from its restraints." The three looked at one another with questioning looks before Thor spoke, deep voice serious, "I think Loki can give us some concrete answers."

"Of course, we shoul-"

The sudden loud thudding of footsteps halted Steve's words. At first, it was had been merely a soft tap, almost a melodious rhythm to their ears and so inaudible that it had went by unnoticed. However, to actually think about it now.. THUD- THUD- THUD..THUDTHUDTHUDTHUD- The trio paused, a growing chill creeping up on them, slowly snaking through the air into their midst. Steve slowly inhaled, flaring blue eyes flicking about. Some_thing_. _Something's wrong. _The footsteps rapidly grew louder, faster, more vigorous, almost in sync to the thrumming of their hearts. That moment of slight hesitation lasted no more than a second, but it was too late for regrets. Before any of them even had the time to react, a deep rumbling snarl struck them and the uncontrollable fury of snapping teeth and thundering roars had tore right through the, previously assumed, impregnable steel wall.

It was a rough day indeed.

* * *

By the time they managed to subdue The Incredibly Insane Hulk, it was too late. The room they had returned to was, unquestionably, empty.

"Should have expected it. The sneaky bastard." Tony shrugged, scouring the room for any left-behind traces of the (sexy) escaped prisoner of Mischief. The entire area was littered with debris the floor and wheezing smoke clouded the air, enveloping the team and causing some uncomfortable little coughs here and there, except for Tony Stark and his spectacular suit, of course. The wreckage was inconsequential. SHIELD had to be overflowing with bank notes to be able to even pull such a high-secured cell off. To fix it would be a piece of cake (with some unhappiness and some scoldings and whatnot), but Iron Man did not have to give a bullcrap about that kind of stuff, and not give a bullcrap he did.

"It was... rather careless of us." Romanoff admitted grudgingly as she held back another insufferable cough, "I should have expected _him_ to attempt to manipulate Doctor Banner into... morphing."

"Oh no, dear Black Widow. He didn't attempt, he succeeded." Tony replied in an almost sing-song voice that was filtered through the suit. He continued shoving most of the useless wreckage aside as he instructed Jarvis to look out for any kindly left-behind _messages_. That was totally Loki's style. He knew the guy too well. Though he had to admit that even he was impressed as to how Loki had made the oh-so-patient-and-never-angry Doctor change into the green thing so quickly. Loki must have been half-dosed while he did that too. Yes, it was quite admirably accomplished.

Tony had expected Loki to ultimately escape in a different fashion at first. Room clouded with green smoke and evil laughter before he vanished or something. Maybe a fanciful "I'll be back." followed by the signature smirk. Or even "You puny mortals cannot beat me. Muahahahaha!" without mentioning the Hulk so as to maintain some pride. But, no. None at all. Just boring old binds that lay broken in the room. After scanning the area for a long time, Natasha gritted her teeth in annoyance and stalked out of the room. There were enough people in the room scouring for stupid non-existent clues. She'd rather do something in a way she could help instead. The others let her be, knowing full well of her independent character.

"Well, guess Mr Smart Guy finally decided to escape quietly." Barton commented, watching Black Widow's back as she disappeared round a corner. Steve's concerned blue eyes hesitantly flickered around, hands doing that nervous thing again. "Too quietly, if you ask me."

"Well, I guess all Loki left behind are the tapes by the surveillance cameras," Barton shrugged, turning towards the door, "I'm going to find Natasha. You guys continue without us." The three Avengers nodded their heads in response. "Oh and by the way, Nick's pissed. Watch out for that bulging eye." With that said, Barton left. Tony suddenly looked to the grim-looking Thor, winking (albeit being in his suit) as he said, "Hey, you know what?"

Thor frowned, shrugging before asking, "What?"

"Fury's furious."

* * *

They viewed the tapes the third time, because really, Loki was not making much sense.

_He laid, subdued and asleep, chest rising and falling. A child's face in slumber; peaceful, serene. The time by the corner of the slightly grainy screen recorded early evening and the God had not stirred for a long time. The door creaked open, revealing a dark-haired man. Barton was wearing his lab-coat, impeccably neat as he always was, but somehow he looked so exhausted and drained through his thick-framed glasses; hints of crow's feet and laughing wrinkles adorning his eyes. Stressed. The Doctor was always immensely burdened, tired. _

_He crept, entirely different to how his other persona was, making his way to where Loki lay. He looked rather dazed, eyes glazed over as he gently touched Loki's shoulder. The wild cheshire grin of appeared before Loki slowly opened his eyes. Red; brilliant ruby. As scarlet as the blood thumping in their veins, crimson as the licking tendrils in flame. Even through the screen, those enticing eyes framed with thick lashes shone, capturing, devouring. Looking straight at them, looking into them right through the camera._

_"Wait."_

_He mouthed the word, eyes twinkling dangerously. He turned to Doctor Banner, burying his head where his nape was, licking sensually, eyes never leaving the camera. The Doctor did not even respond, eyes glazed over, not his own. Loki brought his lips, those wet wet lips, to Banner's ear, whispering words they knew not what. Loki then suddenly stood up and gracefully backed away, watching and grinning as he watched the morphing. Bruce's agonized shout gradually turned into a ferocious roar, his green arms banging on his own chest, creature-like. He then ran, smashing right through the wall in the blink of an eye, barely even noticing Loki. _

_Loki turned to the camera once more, before he mouthed,_

_"Soon."_

* * *

"After that he leaves in a puff of classy green smoke as you guessed earlier Stark." Steve finished, looking to the other two Avengers for answers. Loki really did up them this time, Tony decided, because, really, controlling Incredible freaking Hulk? That's got to count for something. But he did not understand the words, not at all. "Wait" as in "Wait for me to finish my mojo spell on the Hulk before I freakily (and sexily) talk to you via the surveillance camera?" or was it something else? And the "soon". Really, Loki, really? Even a three-year-old could have thought of something way cooler. "Soon" was so mainstream he could just kill himself right then and there.

"Man of Iron, are you faring well?"

Tony looked to Thor, ripped out from his thoughts. "I just don't understand what he means." The God agreed, nodding. "However we may fret, we must be off at once. Loki must have covered some distance by now. We must catch up."

"Didn't he... teleport?" Steve asked.

"He did. But Loki is heavily drugged. With such conditions, it is possible for us to chase him down. Search the facility and nearby areas with your advanced technologies, Man of Iron, and let us find what must be found. If I assume correctly, Loki hasn't been running at all."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that lil Lokes has a few tricks up his sleeve, Cap, because he's not running away, but hiding. Either that or he intends to recuperate enough so that he can vanish out of here."

Steve looked to the door, muscles tensed. "Well, let's get to it."

* * *

**Author's Note: I am a terrible, terrible person. Immensely late. I am terribly sorry. Please throw those rocks you've been collecting at me. I will continue when my examinations are over. So sorry ;_; And now, the plot is building up. Hopefully it turns out well. -crosses fingers- THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading. I deeply appreciate your reviews and favourites and- and- (too overwhelmed here) and EVERYTHING. Thank you ;_; **

**Hopefully you like this chapter! I would love reviews (really!) but in the end, I would just like to thank you guys! For my DN readers, I have not given up on the fic! I WILL continue, soon enough ;)**


End file.
